school_and_the_backyard_gangfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Offical School and the backyard gang Wiki you can make your own photos and videos and put them here Backyard Gang from 1962-1968 Season 1: * David Luther * Rachel Riddle * Emmi Morton * Jamal Long * Annie Douglas * Connie Stevens * Nicky Anderson * lesha Couric Season 2: * Buzz Watkins * David Luther * Rachel Riddle * Emmi Morton * Jamal Long * Annie Douglas * Connie Stevens * Nicky Anderson * lesha Couric * Shing-Ying Yao * Sarah Smith * Murray Mason * Don Grady (of the Mickey Mouse Club) * Emily Teders * Miles Henderson Trivia: Rachel, Shing-Ying, and Don left after Season 2 Season 3: * Miles Henderson * David Luther * Emmi Morton * Jamal Long * Annie Douglas * Connie Stevens * Nicky Anderson * lesha Couric * Sarah Smith * Murray Mason * Emily Teders * Antonio Telfer * Kenny Ramon * Maddie and Addie Thompson * Steve Jobs * Caroline Lopez * Marlee Mantin * Aline Fretz * Joe Patton * Kelly Vrooman Trivia: Miles, Sarah, Emmi, Jamal, Emily, Antonio, Kenny, Marlee, and Joe left after Season 3. Marlee and Miles would return for Season 7 Season 4: * David Luther * Annie Douglas * Connie Stevens * Nicky Anderson * lesha Couric * Murray Mason * Caroline Lopez * Maddie and Addie Thompson * Steve Jobs * Aline Fretz * Kelly Vrooman * Levell Ganders Trivia: David, Annie, Nicky, Murray, lesha, and Levell left after Season 4 Season 5: * Connie Stevens * Caroline Lopez * Maddie and Addie Thompson * Steve Jobs * Aline Fretz * Kelly Vrooman Trivia: Connie and Aline left after Season 5 Season 6 * Kelly Vrooman * Maddie/Addie Thompson * Steve Jobs * Aline Fretz * Bob Fretz * Anthony Field Note: Addie, Steve, and Bob left after Season 6 Season 7 * Caroline Lopez * Maddie Thompson * Marlee Mantin * Miles Henderson * Aline Fretz * Kelly Vrooman * John Vassar * Anthony Field Note: Bob Fretz auditioned for this Season Backyard gang from 1996-2000 Cast from Seasons 1 * Mark Amidan * Monique "Ruby" Bothleo * Gaby Douglas * Gabrielle Margas * William "Billy/Johnny" Gordon * Simon Pryce * Maria Sheridan Note: Mark, Ruby, Gabrielle, Johnny, and Simon left after Season 1, Maria and Gabi stayed Season 2 * Paul Michael Levesque * Steve Roach * Michael Jamrocz * Gabi Douglas * Sarah Rose * Maria Sheridan * Britney Spears Trivia: Paul, Steve, Gabi, Maria, and Britney left after Season 2. Sarah and Mike stayed Cast from Seasons 3 * Justin Bieber * Alisa Besher (of Zoom) * Naura Pole * Lexine Bondoc * Patrick Patterson * Sarah Rose * Mike Jamrocz Trivia: Naura, Danny, Patrick, and Mike left after Season 3, Alisa, Lexine, and Sarah stayed Cast from Season 4 * Kenneth "Kenny" Yates * Caroline Botelho * Sarah Rose * Lexine Bondoc * Issac Mirror * Kevin "Buzz" Barrette * Alisa Besher (Of the Zoom Series) Trivia: Alisa, Lexine, and Issac left after Season 4, Sarah, Buzz, Kenny, and Caroline stayed Trivia: Sarah and Mike starred on the Mailtime Scene from "What does Blue want to Build?" in "Blue's Clues" to show Steve a sneak peek behind the show "School and the backyard gang" Cast Updates from 1996-1999 and 1962-1968 * Gaby Douglas is a Gymnast * Nicholas Andreasen stars in TV Shows and Movies * Monique Bothleo is a My Gym Instructor who has been on Baby First TV's "My Gym at Home" * Gabrielle Margas: https://plus.google.com/106165829657062645642 * Alisa Besher has been on Zoom * Connie Stevens appeared on "The Muppet Show" * Steve Jobs invented Apple and Pixar but died in 2011 * Marlee Mantin appeared on 3 Baby Einstein videos about sign languege; Baby Wordsworth, Favorite Places, and First Signs * Buzz Watkins; BuzzWatkins.com * Anthony Field is a Wiggle (1991-Present) * Along with Anthony, Simon Pryce is a Wiggle (2013-Present) * Don Grady played "Robbie" on My Three Sons, but soon, he died in June 28 2012 of Cancer in Thousand Oaks, Calfornia * Shing-Ying Yao was a teacher at Mary Munford for 1st Grade but in 2012 September, he got replaced by Michelle Via * Levell Ganders has been on "Zoom" * David Luther has died because of illness * Rachel Riddle died due in 2012 * Mike Jamrocz has died due to a Shot * Aline Fretz has died unknowingly Category:Browse